


[Podfic of] Take Clothes Off As Directed

by ann_ciudad



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Directedverse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_ciudad/pseuds/ann_ciudad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John entered the Air Force Academy in 1987; it was only the third year subs were accepted into the flight program. John wasn't the only one in his class, but he was the only one who looked like he did, and it didn't make him any friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Take Clothes Off As Directed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Clothes Off as Directed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21935) by Helenish. 



Written by [Helenish](http://helenish.livejournal.com/).  
Text is [here](https://sites.google.com/site/urhelen/Stories/asdirected). Comments are at [original Livejournal post](http://helenish.livejournal.com/144338.html).

MP3 at Mediafire: [24.8 MB, 1:13:35](http://www.mediafire.com/download/defkr7nyx3q8bgk/01_Take_Clothes_Off_as_Directed.mp3)  



End file.
